all is fair in love and magic
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: You would think i was finally living my happily ever after but now married to the man of my dreams i'm beginning to think i was never meant to have a happily ever after. As my past starts to come back to haunt me and a prophecy is now threatening to drag me down, all i can do now is hope my love is strong enough to weather the coming storm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chise

(Warning slight lemon)

 _I let out a low moan as Elias ran those delicate fingers of him down my stomach then began to dance them up and down my inner thigh teasing me in the cruelest way._

" _Elias please," I begged and arched up wanting him to touch me so bad._

 _I had wanted this for so long and to now finally be his wife… it seemed almost like a dream._

" _Hush," He ordered and bite my lip as a whimper threatened to slip through my lips._

 _We were no longer father and daughter, no longer simply mentor and friend, after this night we would be lovers and mates. Forever bound to one another with magic and sex._

" _So sweet," He said and I moaned loudly when his fingers finally began to stroke my clit in slow circles that only served to make me want more._

" _My beautiful wife, you're all mine now." He said and I could hear the possession in his voice._

" _Take me, "I begged and I felt him shift and I watched as he gently spread my legs apart so that he could move between them._

 _I sat up enough to stare at his beautiful body and once again pride myself in knowing that this man was now mine, Elias Ainsworth had a body to be proud of._

 _While his fae blood had given him skeletal body parts in some place, his human blood had given him dark colored skin so dark that there were hints of indigo mixed in._

 _While at one point Elias physical appearance had disturbed me deeply, now I only saw the beauty in his nude body and wondered about the pleasures it had to offer._

 _Taking my hands in his and putting them over my head as the head of his cock brushed at my entrance Elias squeezed my hands in in his._

" _Squeeze as hard as you need to love." He said and at my nodded started to push inside me._

 _The sharp pain made me cry out and tears begin to slide from the corners of my eyes but after a few more thrust the pain subsided to be replaced by pleasure._

" _Elias…please harder," I begged and moaned loudly when he complied._

 _The pleasure was so intense that I had to fight to keep my eyes from closing, I didn't want to miss a single second of the look of pure pleasure on Elias' face as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge._

" _OH…..ELIAS!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Jerking awake as a powerful orgasm rocked through my whole body, I quickly bit into my pillow to muffle the sounds of my loud moans not wanting Elias to wake up due to the sounds of my moans.

When the orgasm ended I glanced over to see that Elias was still sound asleep, the sounds of his soft snoring causing me to blush with embracement.

This was the fifth time in the last two weeks that I had woken up from some kind of filthy dream involving my 'fiancée'.

' _Technically he is my husband now.'_ I thought to myself and blushed even harder.

In order to save my life from inevitability of my body giving out due to my magic, Elias had found a ritual that would allow the two of us to siphon off magic from one another which would then stop me from killing myself due to a magic overload and give me or him a magically back up support if needed. The problem was in order for the ritual to work we had to bound ourselves together both magically and physically, so now at seventeen I was technically married to the man of my dreams, but so far my 'husband' had been too thrilled about our new status as husband and wife.

I knew for a fact that Elias loved me and had wanted to marry me from the moment he had saved me that day from the slave trade, and saved me he had. If Elias hadn't bought me that day there was no telling where or who I would have ended up with, at the time I hadn't cared about what would happen to me and hadn't thought about the consequences of my actions.

With Elias's help, I now knew that my life did matter, that I now had people who would miss me if I was gone and that would help me if I needed it.

I closed my eyes and curled myself closer to him, I loved this man so much that it fucking hurt some days and it had me to fucking long to find the strength to not only admit it to myself but to him as well.

So what the fuck had changed since three weeks ago?

"Hmm good morning Chise," Elisa said his voicing sounding rough with the edge of sleep.

"Good morning," I said and sat up trying hard not to look at him as he sat up to lean against the headboard of our bed.

"What's on today's agenda?" I asked and cuddled up closer to him.

"I need to check up on some things in London and pick up something at Angelica's." He said and wouldn't meet my eyes.

Tilting his head to make him look at me, I stared into this slightly glowing eyes and saw nothing but love and a slowly burning need in them that caused something low in my belly to tighten with need.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked but he just shook head.

"No I need you to stay here, we have a lot of medicine that needs to be picked up today and some of it needs to be explained to its owners."

He was hiding something from me….well great just great.

"Okay, breakfast should be almost ready by now if you want to have a bath now would be the time," I said and got up slowly so my nightgown wouldn't ride up and flash him.

"You go first," he said and I left without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elias

"Wait let me see if I understand you correctly," Angelica said and I looked over the simple wedding ring I had her make for Chise a month ago before the ritual.

"The two of you are magically married and yet you don't consider the two of you married yet?"

I absently read over the engravement inside the simple golden band.

 _Forever mine and never alone_

"Wow I've always thought you to be a bit slow when it came to emotions but this is a new low." She scoffed as I handed over her payment.

"Watch yourself, Angie, I can still bend you over my knee for a good spanking." I threatened as she shorted.

"Promise?" She asked sarcastically and went back to counting her money.

Giving my goddaughter a quick kiss on her cheek I put down my veil as I exited her shop and made my way down the street.

My thoughts wandered back to Chise and the sounds of her soft moans I had heard that morning and I shivered as the memory of her moaning my name over and over again filled me with up with pride and dread at the thought of her dreaming of me in a sexual manner.

For while Chise was now my wife by magically terms, she wasn't fully his. Of sure I had claimed her body that night in the forsest but our 'wedding' had not been the event I had wanted, I had wanted witnesses to see me claiming Chise as my wife; to see that we were truly married and were finally one with each other.

It didn't matter after the next few days everyone would know and his lovly wife would also be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chise

"Just put two drops into your tea every morning and your morning sickness will be gone," I said and handed over the bag to one of the newly pregnant women from the village.

She took it and handed over the payment and smiled kindly at me before leaving, I watched her go and envied her just a little.

She had a husband who truly wanted her and a child that would be the best parts of both her and her husband.

Sighing I closed the door and began checking the number of bags left over and saw that there was only three left, nodding I walked into the living room and curled up on the sofa.

"You okay Chise?" Ruth asked as he padded his way into the room.

"I'm fine Ruth…I'm just worried about Elias, he's been so distant lately," I said and stroked his soft furred head and he rested said head on my thigh.

"He'll come around. He always does," He said then sat up as the doorbell rang.

Getting up I walked over to the door and opened it to see Simon standing there smiling his normally kind smile at me.

"Hi Simon, how are you?" I asked and handed over his medicine.

"Hello Chise, where's that fiancée of yours?" He asked and I had to fight back the urge to yell ' _he's my husband not my fiancée!'_

"He is taking care of some stuff in London and won't be back till dinner," I answered instead.

Simon must have seen my irritation because he quickly said goodbye and that I should attend service next Sunday then he was gone.

"Church is the last thing I need," I grumbled to myself and closed the door.

God hadn't done me any favors in the past, so why would he help me out now?

Muttering under my breath I entered the kitchen to see that Silver was already finishing up making lunch, I sat down at the table and grumbled some more.

I ate lunch silently while Ruth chatted on and on about his patrol aground the village and the nearby forest and how boring things were right now, how they should go one some kind of quest soon.

I ignored my familiar ranting because all I wanted was to fix whatever was wrong with Elias and for us to be happy, hell maybe even have a child of our own.

I went still at the thought.

Elias had told me once that he hated young children…so would he want to have a baby with me? 

"Um…Chise? Are you okay?" Ruth asked and blushed I shook my head clear of that those thoughts.

"I'm fine Ruth…just thinking." I said and quickly finished up my food.

Once all if the medicine was picked up, I quickly started on my course for the week since I had time to kill and changing into my work clothes grabbed everyone's laundry and filled up the laundry tub up with warm water and mixed in some lemon-scented oils and started with the sheets.

Everything had to be done by hand because powerful magic plus normal electronics such as washing machines did not mix well together, they would either not work or blow up, so that meant I had to most everything by hand.

Grabbing a long wooden pole I started to stirred the many sheets in the tub, which weren't as easy as you would think it would be.

It was back breaking work but I was now used to it, once that was done I grabbed some pine smelling powder from a nearby shelf and put half a scope full into the water and began stirring again, steam began to rise from the tub and after another ten minutes the water had evaporated leaving clean damp sheets.

Picking them up I quickly put them all on the drying line and started to fill up again when I saw a flash of light at the edge of my vision, turning I glanced around but saw nothing shrugging it off, I started sorting the colors from the white and this time I saw the flash of light coming from one of the hedges by the side of the house.

'A camera?' I thought to myself and stopping what I was doing and mentally called out to Ruth and allowed him to see through my eyes.

'I got it,' he thought at me and I watched through his eyes as he silently made his way towards that part of the house until he was behind greasy looking men with a camera in his hand.

Baring his teeth Ruth let out a low threatening growl and the man slowly turned around at the sound of Ruth's growl and swallowed hard.

"Nice puppy," The man said and Ruth lunged forward causing the man to scream and tumble backward.

Blinking I quickly made my way over to the side of the house to see Ruth had the man pinned down, his large paw was slowly pressing harder and harder into his throat.

"Well, what do we have Ruth?" I asked and patted his head as I stared down at the man.

The man looked greasy with unkempt brown hair, muddy brown eyes, and a small beer belly.

"Who are you?" I demanded and Ruth lets up enough to allow the man to speak.

"Listen here you brat! You better let me go or ill…"He started but I shook my head at him.

"No you listen, you're the one taking pictures of me without my consent. Now you can either tell me why and who are you or I can get the local sheriff down here and don't think he won't come. I helped with the birthing of his granddaughter last week, he'll make a special trip for me."

The man swallowed hard and I just waited calmly, I had dealt with his type before and knew that he would talk at some point.

"The name is Jay Morgan, I'm a PI." He finally said.

I nodded and picked up his camera and started looking through the pictures, there were hundreds of pictures of me and Elias some of them were separated others were of us together sleeping in our bed!  
"What the fuck is this?" I demand and held the camera close to his face.

Jay looked nervously between me and Ruth then back at me.

"Um... well you see Miss. Hatori…" He started but I cut him off.

"First off it's Ms. Ainsworth, second how in the hell do you know my maiden name?"

Jay blinked in surprise at the news and stared at me for a long moment.

"Um… , I was hired to find you by your father."

I stared at him in shock, my father had hired this creep to track me down after almost ten years…why?

"Why? It's been ten years since he last saw me why after all this time?" I demanded as anger and pain burned through my body.

My ability to see the fae had caused my father to abandon me and my mother when I five, he had taken my brother and left my already depressed mother alone to deal with my problem. Days were social services would come and accuse her of hurting me because of the dark bruises on my body and scratches on my face, nights were I would wake up screaming to find my hair tied in knots on the headboard and afternoons where I would huddle in fear in the empty tub.

She hadn't been able to deal with it anymore and ended her life to get away from the madness… from me.

"I don't know he just wanted me to find you and report my findings to him," Jay says and I snapped my fingers and Ruth slowly allowed Jay to sit up.

"I'm keeping this," I said when he held out a hand for the camera. "You are going to leave and never come back if you set foot on this property or come near me or my family again I will let Ruth eat you."

As if to back up my empty threat, Ruth snarled and snapped his sharp teeth at Jay which caused him to squeak and nodded his head.

"I understand Ms. Ainsworth, but your father has spent a good amount of money trying to find you, I believe he is genuinely concerned about you." 

I had to give the man point so saying that, it showed me that he wasn't a complete asshole.

"Jay I think you're a good person but you have no idea what that bastard did, so do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of here," I said and nodded for Ruth to let him up.

Jay got up and dusted himself off and reaching into his pocket held out a business card to me.

I took and saw that it had his work phone and personal phone numbers listen along with his name and IP firm on it.

""In case you want to get in touch with your father." He explained.

I slide it into my pocket.

"I won't."

I watched him leave without another word.

"Why do I think he will be back?" Ruth asked once Jay was gone.

I snorted as I looked through the pictures.

"Because people like him don't give up, not when they think they are on to something," I answered.

These pictures went back to at least three weeks, which meant Jay had been watching me long enough to wonder about my relationship with Elias and how a 17-year-old girl from Japan ended up in England with an older man.

"We need to show Elias this when he gets home," I said and showed him the pictures, the upside was that none of them showed any of our adventures but somewhere more damning than others.

"Wow," Ruth said as he looked one of the most damning ones.

It was a picture of me standing in nothing but a pair of baby pink sheer lace bra and panties, and modeling them for Elias in our bedroom.

I remember that he had caught me eyeballing them as we walked past a lingerie while we were in London and had gone back to get them for me, I blushed at the memory of him handing over the simple brown box and finding the bra and panties wrapped in white tissue paper.

' _Try it on for me_ ,' he had said and finding a courage I didn't know I had, slipped off all of my clothes right there in front of him and slowly deliberately I slide of the simple cotton bra and matching panties I had worn that day and changed into the sexy pair, then began to mimic some of the more sexier movement of the runway models I had seen on T.V once, twisting and turning this way and that so he saw every inch of my body in the bra and panties.

I had seen the line of this arousal through his trousers and knew he wanted me but after I was done my little show, Elias hadn't taken me but instead helped me into one my nicer nightgowns and helped brush out my hair.

Blinking I forced myself to focus on the matter at hand and hand the camera over to Ruth.

"Take this inside and give it to Silver please, I need to finish this up before Elias gets home," I said.

Ruth nodded and turned into his human form and gingerly to the camera from me.

"I'll be right back." He said and dashed back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Elias

"I'm back!" I called out as I entered the house, the scent of baked chicken and session greens filled the house.

"Welcome home," Chise called out from the kitchen can come out to greet me while wiping her hands clean with a dish towel.

Leaning down as Chise rose up on her toes for a quick kiss, I let out a long sigh of pleasure, to finally be able to do this simple thing with my wife after so long made me happier than I had been in a while.

"How was your day?" I asked as I followed her into the kitchen to see Silver was cutting up the chicken and Ruth was setting the table.

"About that, I need to talk to you about something that happened today." She said and I saw the look of hesitation on her face.

It had taken Chise a long time to finally open up to me and longer still to tell me everything that bothered her or what was really on her mind, to see her hesitated to tell me something meant that whatever it was had hit a past issue for her.

"What happened?" I asked but she simply shook her head.

"After we all eat… and maybe after a glass or two of brandy." Chise said.

I raised an eyebrow at that, Chise knew that I only drank when I was every irritated at something or someone, so whatever her news was it was bound to irritated me greatly.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, the only sounds were the occasional mutters for more food to be passed over or the clink of silverware.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chise

When Dinner was over and the dishes cleaned, Elias led me into the library and immediately pull me into his lap, I cuddle closer to him needing him in every way but having to make due with just this.

"While I was washing clothes…someone was taking pictures of me." I said and felt him tease with worry.

"Ruth caught him and when I asked who he was and who had sent him…he told me his name was Jay Morgan and that my dad had sent him."

Elias said nothing he knew how much I both resented and hated my father, he had abandon me and my mother when we had need him the most. While I understood him wanting to protect my baby brother from the crazy that seemed to follow me daily, part of me still believed that if he had stayed than my mother would still be alive.

"That's not all," I said and held up the camera. "He's been taking pictures of us for at least three weeks and sending them to my father."

I heard Elias growled and I saw his eyes flashed with his anger, Elias was a very private person and disliked others butting into his life without first earning his trust and respect, so the thought of some stranger spying on us angered him greatly.

Elias too the camera from me and began to look through the pictures and his eyes only glowed brighter with every picture he saw.

When he was finally done I watched as he crushed the camera between his two powerful hands and let the pieced crumble to the floor.

"The PI's name is Jay Morgan. He gave me his card in case I wanted to get in contact with my father." I said and Elias took in a deep breath and looked at me.

"Do you want to?" He asked and knew that if I said yes he would be their every step of the way.

Staring up into his eyes I was once again thankful that this man had come into my life, Elias had always supported me and inspired me to do better.

"I love you." I said and kissed him.

I put all of my feelings into my kiss and silently let him know that loved every part of him.

When the kiss ended I laid my head down on his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't want to see him but if we don't meet with him I'm worried he'll come here." I said.

Elias stroked my hair out my face and held me closer.

"Okay, let me do some digging into this Morgan character and find out how much of this is real." He said and reaching into his pocket pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

Taking it I opened it and stared at the beautiful ring inside, it was a simple gold band with three diamonds on it. Picking up I saw that inside the band was an engravement.

 _Forever mine and never alone._

"Oh Elias… it's beautiful." I said and slide it onto my ring finger.

Elias pulled me closer to him and tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Chise…I love you so much. The day I saw you I knew I had to make you mine…so…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He said and I felt tears begin to fall down my face.

"Silly man, I'm already your wife." I said but Elias shook his head.

"In the matter of magic yes but I want you to become my wife in every sense. So I ask again…will you marry me?"

Crying in earnest now, I nodded and began kissing him everywhere I could reach. His nose, his cheeks, his lips all while muttering yes over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chise

(Warning Lemons. Don't like then don't read it)

Pressing my body closer to his so that every part of me was now touching him, I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers down his chest feeling the muscles underneath his clothing

I heard Elias let out a low growl of arousal and suddenly the buttons to my top were gone and my shirt parted enough to reveal my breast in one of the lace bra's Elias had gotten for me.

"Elias," I breathed out as he his fingers flexed gently against my hips as his gaze took in my almost naked upper body.

I slide off the remains of my top and moved to the front clasp of my bra and slowly started to unclasp my bra, Elias didn't stop me just sat back and watched me slide off my bra. I wrapped my arms around myself suddenly cold and nervous as Elias's stared at me hungrily.

I felt myself blush as I watched him pull off his white gloves to reveal his long slender fingers tipped with sharp blackened nails, next went his shirt and belt. I bite my lip and ran a finger down his half skeletal chest that melded halfway down his chest to show off his well-sculpted abs and flat stomach, Elias's let out a long sigh ran one long finger down my chest and cupped one breast in his large hand then began stroke nipple.

"Elias!" I gasped out and moaned when he lowered his head and used his tongue to gently pull at my now harden nipple.

"Beautiful," He growled and slide a finger down and tugged at the zipper of my skirt, I helped him tug the skirt and panties off leaving me nude before him.

I shivered with need and slowly got onto knees before him, I swallowed hard as I stared up at him. I had wanted to do this with Elias for so long but had been so nervous that he would push me away but now I felt that I needed to try, taking a deep breath I slowly unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them.

Elias watched me intensely as his cock sprung free from his pants, I swallowed hard and stroked his thick shaft and bit my lip as I remembered the scenes in the books that I had found in Angelica's shop months ago.

Finding my courage I leaned forward and ran my tongue up his shaft slowly and watch ad Elias through his head back and moaned loudly.

Taking that for good sight I quickly wrapped my lips around his cock and began to suck while stroking the rest of his cock.

"Chise!" He snarled and pulling my mouth off of his cock Elias hadn't me on all fours on the carpet and had his cock barred inside of me, I cried out and clawed at the carpet.

Elias froze above me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked his voice rough with the edge of his need.

I shook my head frantically and whimpered.

"No…No, you didn't please Elias don't stop! I need you so bad."

Elias let out a grunt and began to thrust into me slowly, I moaned low as his pace only served to heighten my arousal. The feeling of his cock moving in and out of me while hitting that sweet spot deep inside of me made my cry out and beg for him to go faster, to dominate me in a way only he could.

Letting out a low growl I had to bite back a scream when Elias began to pumping into me harder and faster, pushing me closer and closer to my climax with every thrust.

"OH GOD ELIAS!" I cried out and came hard whimpering Elias's name as he followed after snarling my name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elias

Pulling out of Chise body was both a pleasurable and a torturous feeling all at once, rolling onto my back I pulled Chise with me so that she was sprawled out on top of me, her head rested on my shoulder as she tried hard to breathe normally and we basked in the afterglow.

"I love you Chise…so much." I said and it felt like it wasn't enough.

How could you express the amount of endless love you felt for a person in just a few simple words?

The answer was you couldn't…at least I didn't think so.

"I love you to Elias, more than I ever felt possible," Chise said and closed her eyes and gave into sleep.

Deciding to risk it, I used a small amount of magic to teleport us into our bed and pulled the sheet over us and made sure Chise was conferrable before closing my eyes and falling headlong into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chise

Opening my eyes I glanced around and saw that at some point Elias had somehow gotten us both into bed and was lying flat on his stomach snoring lightly.

Smiling I carefully slid out of bed, I made my way into the master bathroom and started to fill up the tub.

My body was slightly sore from last night and I saw that my hips had some light scratches from were Elias's nails had dug into hard but they didn't hurt, reaching under the sink I pulled out a small white box filled with some pink powder that smelled faintly of roses and sage than dumped some into the water and began to stirring it around in the water.

Once that was done I turned off the water and climbed into the tub and sighed as the warm water began to ease the soreness in my body, I closed my eyes for a second as the nights events played over and over again.

Elias had asked me to marry him… for real this time.

From the moment we had met Elias had made it clear that in some time in the future I was to be his wife, hell some people had even thought we actually had been married long before we actually were. But our inevitable matrimony had always seemed so far away or at times nonexistent until the ritual had happened and now here I was…actually both married and engaged to Elias.

Opening my eyes I stared at the ring Elias had given me the night before and smiled, simple yet beautiful at the same time.

I couldn't help but grin a stupid little grin when I thought about actually being Elias's wife.

"Ms. Chise Ainsworth," I said out loud and liking the sound of my soon to be new name and giggled like a little school girl.

Finishing up my bath I quickly dried off and made back into the bedroom and saw Elias was up.

"Morning," I said and after getting dressed in a simple sundress, pressed a quick kiss to him.

"Good morning," He said brushed a lock of my hair back before leaving to go get ready.

Breakfast was happy event as both Elias and I informed every one of our upcoming wedding which would be held in the land of dragons in a week.

Ruth grinning and kissed my cheek and hugged Elias, Silver smiled brightly at us and wrote that she would help be with my dress.

The next few hours we filled with me, Silver and Ruth trying to compile a list of people to invite and who would be in the wedding itself.

I decided to make Angelica my maid of honor and Silver one of my bride's maids, Ruth would be giving me away at the wedding itself and standing with Elias and Lindel would be Elias's best man.

I made a mental note to ask Simon when he came for his refile to be the one to marry me and Elias.

At some Point during the planning Elias slipped out to go check on the whole Morgan situation, and part of me wondered if I should go with him or not, while I didn't think Jay was a threat Elias I was worried about Elias losing his temper with Jay when he wound something that he didn't like. Elias was amazingly even tempered but when it came to the people he loved, his temper was known to flare hot and stay that way for a long while.

Getting up I quickly grabbed my light jacket and quickly followed after Elias with Ruth on my heels, the three of us walked in companionable silence down the long path leading into town.

When we finally got to town a few people called out a hello to us as we passed by while others simply waved a greeting, we made our away into the towns pub/inn/dinner. Michael the owner called out a cheerful greeting when he saw me and Elias take a seat at the bar, and made his way over to us smiling happily.

"Elias, Chise how are you both!" He said and smiled back at him while Elias let out a grunt of a hello while looking around.

"Hi Michael, we are both doing wonderfully." I said and added. "Um…Michael is a man by the name Jay Morgan staying here by any chance?"

Michael frowned deep in thought then slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah now that you mention it. A man by that name checked in a few weeks ago and has been asking questions about you and Elias, I just thought he was an out of towner looking for so magical remedy of some sort but was worried about being swindled…why he giving you two any trouble?" Michael asked but I quickly shook my head.

"No, but we do want to talk to him. Can you please tell us if he is in or not and if he is can we get his room number?"

Michael nodded and want off to go see if Jay was in or not, Elias turned to look at me his veiled face showing no emotions as we stared at each other.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Elias shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," He said.

Before I could say anything Michael was back and told us that Jay was in room three and that if we got into any kind of trouble with Jay we had to pay for anything that got broken. 

I had to fight the urge to not promise anything because Elias had told me that my magic could be so powerful that any type of promise would be a magical oath and once that was broken my magic would punish me in some type of horrible way, so I had learned to watch what I said.

Following Elias up the short stair and down the hall, we stopped at the door marked with the number three and Elias knocked loudly on the door. There was the sound of a chair scrapping back and heavy foot falls, then the door was yanked open to revel a nervous looking Jay, who froze at the sight of me and my huge husband towering over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chise

The look on Jay's face was almost funny as I ducked pasted Jay, Elias pulled out a small clear spray bottle full blue liquid and aimed it at Jays face, I knew from past experience that the liquid was truth potion.

Pulling out a nearby chair I sat down and watched as Elias sprayed Jay in the face with the potions, Jay spluttered and sneeze as Elias put the bottle away.

"What the hell?" Jay demanded as Elias came to stand beside me and crossed his arms.

"What is your name?" Elias said his voice rang with authority and magic, Jay tensed before answering.

"Jay Morgan," He said.

Elias nodded then glanced at her, silently telling me to take over, I nodded and closing my eyes tapped into our shared power.

Before my power had always felt like the wind rushing through a field but now the power felt like the wind blowing fast through an ancient forest causing the leaves of the threes to hiss with the movement.

Opening my eyes, I stared at Jay and thought about what I wanted to ask.

"Have you contacted my father in the last 24 hours?" I demanded.

Jay nodded, by this point Jays eyes were wide with fear and the realization that Elias and I were far more than just plan human, part of me tried to remember if my father had worn a similar look on his face every time something magical happened around me and couldn't remember.

Most humans feared magic of any kind, it was their fear that caused most magic users to do their work in secret.

"Where is my father now?" I demanded wanting to know where the man was so that she could decide what to do next.

"He is currently on his way to London and will be here in three days."

I froze.

She remembered the days leading up to her father leaving.

The fairies had been worst that month, they had decided to not just mess with her but her family by stinging her mother, biting her father and bruising her baby bother.

I had begged them to stop and only bother me but they had ignored her and continued on and on until one day her father hadn't been able to take it anymore.

I remembered waking up in the dead of night to the sound of my father storming in and out of the apartment they had all lived in with boxes of his things. Her mother followed behind him the whole time crying and begging for him to just wait and that things would get better but her father hadn't said a word.

Finally, after all the boxes were gone her father had pushed past both her and her mother and had gently picked up her brother from his cradle and walked out of the apartment…out of their life's for good.

"Why?" I demanded my voice and power wavering so that I had to focus harder to keep it in place.

Elias was tense beside me as we waited for the potion to focus Jay to tell us the truth, currently Jay was trying to fight it but the potion and my magic were far too strong.

"I gave him my latest report and he decided that it was time for you both to meet face to face." 

For some reason I felt angry.

After all this time the man who abandoned me wanted to come back into my life, after all this time and all the things I had done he wanted her back.

Without a word, I let the magic go and left not waiting for Elias or Ruth. I didn't pay attention where I was going only that I needed to get away and think. Blinking I saw that I was standing by the river where Elias had kept me pinned to him for most of the night in a jealous rage until I has threatened to kill myself with a magical blade that Ruth had brought me, that night had been the first night that Elias could remember where he had actually 'felt' anything.

Elias was not like anyone I had ever meet, he didn't feel things like a human did and there were times when normal simple human emotions that the everyday person felt were a complete riddle to him, it had been that puzzlement that had caused Elias to reach to me and start us on the path of becoming lovers, and it made me wonder if Elias would understand the hurt and anger I was feeling.


End file.
